


Kissing duel

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Series: Living in a Spaceship Castle [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: Lans throws Keith a challenge which... might be a mistake
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Living in a Spaceship Castle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/603457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Kissing duel

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing the relationship between Shiro, Keith and Lance after season one and the way it would go would be influenced by what happened in the next seasons...  
> At least until the shipping wars started and made me NOPE out of the whole thing.
> 
> By then I have already written this drabble, though, and it still makes me laugh, so.. enjoy the dorks XD

'Keith, I don't believe you've done it!' Lance followed Keith from the common room and down the corridor.  
'Don't be ridiculous; you've seen me do it.' Keith didn't turn around to look at Lance.  
'What.'  
'When we were running on the speeder I did that exact manoeuvre.' This time Keith did turn to Lance just so he could roll his eyes at him.  
'Oh, that.' Lance recalled that indeed, Keith and Shiro were talking about some piloting stuff minutes ago. Lance didn't notice, he was too concentrated watching Keith's legs then. 'No, I mean. You know.' Keith looked at lance with an expression clearly showing he didn't. Lance made an impatient noise. 'Sex, Keith, sex.'  
Keith's expression would be the same if he found something moving in his salad.  
'Do you ever think about something else?'  
'But have you?'  
'Why are you so hung up on this?'  
'Ha!' Lance pointed at Keith with his finger. 'I bet you haven't. I bet you're a lousy kisser.'  
Keith snorted.  
'I am definitely a better kisser than you.'  
'No you're not!'  
'Sure I am!'  
'HOW ABOUT WE TEST THAT NOW!'  
'WELL LET'S!'  
Lance almost jumped when with an astounding speed Keith's face got close to his. It didn't feel like a prelude to kissing, more like a prelude to wrestling.  
'Not sure if anyone told you that but if you press your lips so tight together you won't be able to kiss much.' Keith's eyes showed a sense of superiority and it ticked off Lance so much he instantly attacked Keith's lips with his own.  
There was nothing romantic about the kiss and frankly it was pretty awkward, until Keith made an impatient noise, put one arm around Lance's waist and took initiative. The kisses were now slower. Keith's fingers searched for and found a point behind Lance's ear that made Lance sigh. Keith made a satisfied murmur and used the opportunity to start showing Lance what french kissing meant.  
It took a moment for dazed Lance to realise that the impact he felt in his back was the corridor wall Keith managed to navigate him to. Having given up on any initiative, acting purely in responses Lance braced his back against the wall to get a better angle at Keith. He liked what Keith was giving him and wanted more of it. Then Keith moved the hand which was until now resting against Lance's waist and very sensually brushed it down the the small of Lance's back; Lance felt a shiver go down his spine and his legs weakened. Then Keith let him go and Lance collapsed to the floor and looked at Keith with confusion, panting and flustered. Keith stared at him from above, only a slight flush on his cheeks.  
'Idiot.' He said and turned away, leaving Lance where he sat. The sense of superiority Lance saw in Keith's eyes was infuriating but with his face red as a beet and the pulse raging in his veins Lance couldn't deny it.  
This round was Keith's win.  
Lance waited until he felt confident he could stand back up, then took a deep breath and rushed to his room, uttering small curses under his breath and hiding his arousal behind his hands in case he met someone on the way.   
He barged in straight into his own bathroom and took his pants off; his underwear was already wet from pre-cum. Starting to stroke his erection Lance accidentally looked into the mirror and saw his own flushed, flustered face. Fucking Keith. Fucking Keith and his mouth. Fucking Keith and his tongue. Where did he get those skills? How would it feel to have this mouth and tongue on his di…  
Just imaging it made Lance come instantly; he came so hard that next thing he found himself collapsing to his knees again.  
Fuck you, Keith.  
Fuck.  
...fuck me, Keith?


End file.
